SHAZAM!
Shazam is the 9th movie in the second level in The DC Movie Universe. Cast Max Records as Billy Batson Henry Cavill as Captain Marvel Ian McKellen as Shazam Nolan Gould as Freddy Freeman Hailee Steinfield as Mary Batson/Bromfield Dwayne Johnson as Teth-Adam/Theo Adam/Black Adam Michael Berryman as Dr. Thaddeus Sivana Helen Hunt as Miss Wormwood Will Arnett as Sterling Morris Isabelle Fuhrman as Cissie Sommerly Kevin Michael Richardson as Mister Tawky Tawny Mark Ruffalo as Nick Bromfield Julianne Moore as Nora Bromfield Bryan Cranston as Lex Luthor James Marsters as Parasite Plot In ancient Khandaq, Prince Teth-Adam rules over his country and servants. On the Rock of Eternity, a wizard named Shazam watches over Adam and decides that he's finally chosen his champion. Later, Shazam appears in his throne room and introduces himself and explains his origins to Adam and tells him that he's chosen him to become his first champion. He then tell him to say his name and when he does, a magical bolt of lightning strikes Adam, transforming him into Mighty Adam. Adam promises to use his new powers to protect Khandaq, but overtime, the power begins to corrupt Adam until he becomes a dictator and rules the country with an iron fist. Shazam admits he made a mistake and strips Adam of his powers and then banishes him from Khandaq. In the present, at Fawcett City, Billy Batson wakes up in his home, an abandoned apartment building where he lives alone after he ran away from the orphanage he grew up in. He then realizes he's late for school and quickly rushes off, but not before grabbing his bracelet, a memento from his birth parents. But along the way, he spots some bullies from school hassling a homeless black man. Billy stands up to them and tries to stop them, but the 2 of them beat him up and leave. The man thanks him, but Billy tells him that he's always tried to do the right thing. The man thanks him by giving him a subway token. Billy then heads to school and eventually makes it to Miss Wormwood's class, where she berates him for being late. She then introduces the class to the new student, Freddy Freeman, who's crippled in crutches after an accident years ago. Billy introduces himself to Freddy and the 2 quickly become friends. Meanwhile, at Fawcett Labs, Dr. Thaddeus Sivana and his colleagues are working on a project to build mechs for the Army. But the project gets scrapped. Sivana tries to defend and preserve his work, but his colleagues just brush him off and mock him for his appearance. An angry Sivana then breaks into the lab at night and continues building the mech to have his revenge on this city for constantly mocking and humiliating him. At the Rock of Eternity, the homeless man tells Shazam that he found him a new champion. Shazam is skeptical, but decides to give him a chance. After school, Billy hangs out at Freddy's house, where he lives with his grandfather, and the 2 listen to WHIZ radio, when the DJ announces a radio contest and the 2 quickly dial away. Billy ends up the winner and when the DJ asks about him, Billy tells him about his rough childhood and the head of the studio, Sterling Morris hears this and sends one of his interns to find Billy. On his way home from Freddy's, Billy decides to take the train, but once he gets on, the bus token the homeless man gave him starts glowing and flies out of his pocket as the train starts speeding down the tracks. He then ends up at the Rock of Eternity where he meets Shazam, who introduces himself and tells him his origin. He then tells him that he's been chosen as his new champion and then asks him to say his name. When he does, he transforms into Captain Marvel and explains his new abilities to him. The homeless man then reveals himself and reveals his true form as an anthropomorphic magical talking tiger named Mister Tawky Tawny, who is Shazam's companion. Billy then gets used to his new form before he promises to use his new powers for good, which Shazam says he knows he will. The next morning, an intern from WHIZ radio comes to Billy's home and takes him down to the studio. Once there, Billy is introduced to Sterling Morris, who tells him that he was inspired by Billy's story and how he keeps a positive attitude despite his rough life and offers to give him his own radio show for kids and he'll pay him handsomely, which Billy happily accepts. At Fawcett Labs, Sivana's superiors find out he's still building the mech and fire him, but Sivana cryogenically freezes them and then continues to work on the mech to have his revenge on the city. The next day, at WHIZ radio, Billy starts his first radio broadcast, which is a huge hit. Later, Sivana launches his attack on the city in his mech and starts destroying downtown. Billy hears it on the radio and transforms into Captain Marvel and flies off. He then takes a few minutes to get used to his new powers and then flies off and easily defeats Sivana, who is arrested and sent to prison. On the other side of town, a man named Theo Adam watches the news broadcast about Sivana's attack and Captain Marvel and starts having weird visions after he sees the lightning symbol on Marvel's chest until he realizes he's the reincarnation of Teth-Adam and when he says the word, he transforms into Black Adam. He then gets taken over by the power and vows revenge on Shazam and flies off. At the Rock of Eternity, Shazam senses the return of Black Adam and sends Tawky Tawny to warn Billy. On his way to the prison in a police van, Black Adam appears in front of the van and kills the guards before busting Sivana out and tells him he needs his help to have his vengeance on Captain Marvel. Sivana accepts and the 2 become partners. The next day, at school, Billy gets mobbed by a bunch of students due to his newfound fame as a radio star and even gets the attention of Cisse Sommerly, the prettiest girl in school, who gives him her number and tells him to call her until Miss Wormwood breaks the crowd up and starts class. After school, Billy shows Freddy around the studio until he hears that Sivana is attacking the city again with his newest weapons and sneaks off to transform into Captain Marvel. He then heads downtown and easily defeats Sivana, but not before getting blasted by a laser blast which installs microscopic trackers on him. Sivana though manages to escape capture. Later, that night, while walking home, unknown to Billy, Black Adam and Sivana are following. At first, Adam berates Sivana for tracking down the wrong person but when they spot Billy talking to Tawky Tawny inside his apartment, who's warning him about Black Adam, Black Adam and Sivana discover his secret identity as a boy and after further research, they discover his name is Billy Batson. The next day, during another radio broadcast, Billy gets his first call from a fan named Mary Bromfield. Sterling then has Billy invite Mary and her family to Fawcett City to have her on the show with Billy. Mary accepts and they set up a day for her to come to the studio. The next day, Mary arrives at the studio with her parents, Nick and Nora Bromfield, wealthy salesmen. Sterling talks with Nick and Nora. Billy and Freddy then arrive and Billy introduces Freddy to Mary, who is immediately smitten with her. Billy and Freddy then show her around the studio before they head out and show Mary around the town. Unknown to them, Sivana is observing them through hidden spy cameras and reports to Adam on how to get to Marvel. Later, before the show, Billy and Mary sit at the park talking. Mary tells Billy that she was put up for adoption and was adopted by Nick and Nora when she was 4. She then shows him the necklace that her birth parents gave her. Billy tells her he was put up for adoption, but ran away from the orphanage a few years ago and lives alone and shows her the bracelet his birth parents gave him. The 2 comment on the similarities, but before they can make the connection, they head back to the studio and get ready for the show. After the show, Freddy offers to show Mary some more sights while Billy heads to the park to meet up with Cissie for their date. At the park, Billy and Cissie hang out by the lake with ice cream cones while watching the geese. Cissie tells Billy that she really likes him and thought he was great in his show. Suddenly, Black Adam appears and captures Cissie and flies off. Billy transforms into Captain Marvel and flies off after him. He tries to find out who Adam is before he realizes that he's Black Adam, Shazam's previous champion. He tries to save Cissie, but Adam gains the advantage against him. He then threatens to kill her unless he surrenders. Marvel surrenders and transforms back into Billy and hands himself over to Adam. Adam though tosses Cissie high up in the air for her to fall to her death. Before Billy can say the word though, Black Adam quickly clasps his hand over Billy's face and forces him to watch Cissie fall. Suddenly, Mary and Freddy see Billy in trouble and throw rocks at Adam and hop on him, allowing Billy to escape and transform into Captain Marvel. He then saves Cissie and sets her down in a tree and then goes to save Freddy and Mary from Adam. Suddenly, Sivana arrives and attacks and weakens Marvel. Adam then continues to beat him while Sivana captures Freddy and Mary. Adam then defeats Marvel and forces him to take him to go see Shazam. He, Adam, Sivana, and Freddy and Mary then hop on a train and head to the Rock of Eternity. Once there, Adam forces Marvel to transform back and then tries to attack Shazam, but Mister Tawky Tawny attacks Adam while Shazam escapes. Billy is about to transform until Sivana attacks him. Billy though manages to trick Sivana into letting him go and transforms into Captain Marvel and defeats Sivana and saves Mary and Freddy. Black Adam then defeats Tawny and heads after Shazam. Captain Marvel though flies after him and saves Shazam, who tells him to get Adam into transforming back. He then takes on Adam, but the 2 are evenly matched. Freddy and Mary try to help Marvel but Sivana wakes up and attacks them. But the 2 manage to defeat him. Marvel tries to get Adam to say the word, but Adam is too smart for him and easily pounds him. Marvel though says the word, causing both of them to transform back. Tawny then restrains Theo and Shazam banishes him to a magical dimension. Billy apologizes to Shazam for leading him to the Rock, but Shazam apologizes to him for underestimating him and tells him he knows he made the right choice making him his new champion. He then uses his magic to erase Freddy and Mary's memory of this experience. Later, Sivana is taken to prison while Billy meets up with Mary at her hotel room to say goodbye. The 2 then drop their bracelet and necklace and they notice that they're pieces that form a heart that says Batson. The 2 realize they're siblings and ask Nick and Nora for the truth. The 2 admit that Billy and Mary are twins that were given up for adoption at birth. When they were 4 and they came to adopt a child, they wanted to adopt both of them, but due to legal issues, they could only afford to get Mary. They desperately tried to get Billy and kept an eye on them until Billy ran away from the orphanage when he was 10. Billy becomes overjoyed that he's finally found his family. The next day, at the adoption center, Nick and Nora, with a little help from Shazam's magic, legally adopt Billy and Mary changes her last name to Batson to be closer to her new brother. Nick and Nora then decide to stay in Fawcett and open up a Fawcett division of their business so Billy can keep his job and continue to go to school and be with Freddy. They also enroll Mary in Miss Wormwood's class, much to Freddy's delight. Billy though breaks up with Cisse to protect her, much to her dismay. Billy though is still happy to finally be living with his real family and protect the world as the World's Mightiest Mortal, Captain Marvel. In a mid-credits scene, in the magical dimension, Theo tries to transform back into Black Adam while cursing Shazam's name. Suddenly, Parasite appears with a dimensional transporter and takes him back to the mortal plane. Theo then says the word and transforms into Black Adam. Parasite then offers him the chance to have his revenge on Captain Marvel and he accepts. At prison, Sivana gets bailed out by Lex Luthor, who offers him the chance to have his revenge on Marvel and also tells him that they could use his scientific knowledge. Sivana accepts and Lex welcomes him to the Injustice League.